


Holidays

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: B-10, Birthday, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Christmas, Easter, F/M, Holidays, Romance, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: oshiro and Karin navigate the ins and outs of a relationship that is slow growing, and slow showing.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 3
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for prompt B10.

Toshiro looked at the window display with his hands in his pockets and his lips bushed together. The sinking feeling he felt every single time he saw Christmas decorations or someone mentioned his birthday pounded at his chest. A tug came at his sleeve causing him to look up at someone.

"What can I get you for Christmas Toshiro?"

The boy looked away from Karin. "Nothing."

"Nothing... we're friends aren't we. Best friends to be exact."

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why..." Karin sighed instead and looked at the display. The two continued walking down the street looking at the displays. After awhile she spoke again. "Toshiro... was I wrong for asking you to come look with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't just celebrate Christmas. You hate it? What is wrong with getting gifts from people who care about you?"

"Said gifts end up being the only thing left of them." Another tug.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're assuming that I group you with those people." The boy heard the hurt sound Karin let out. He turned to her. "I do. If I get a gift from you does that mean something will happen?"

"No Toshiro. It doesn't."


	2. Valentine's Day

Toshiro's eyes widened upon seeing of the item in Karin's hands. The fact today was the fourteenth of February had slipped his mind. "I can't..."

"Why not? We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes... but..." The boy felt his throat tighten. "I don't know how to reciprocate."

"What do you mean? I'm giving this to you as a friend. You don't have to."

"Tradition says even if it is just for a friend that I should do something in return." The boy looked at the candy, swallowing again. "I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"What if I told you that you accepting it would be enough of a reciprocation on your part?"

"I don't follow."

"I'm well aware how hard it is for you to make friends Toshiro. I also know that you struggle with social interactions. For you simply accepting the chocolate is a step up. How can I not be happy with that?"

The boy timidly took the chocolate into his hands, his cheeks flushing up. "Still... I want to do something."

"Toshiro..."

"I've received gifts from people I consider family before, but never a friend."

"I got that. You being my friend is enough."


	3. Easter

Karin tilted her head slightly while watching her white haired friend. A smile spread across her face as she noted how intent he was at watching the happenings that were going on. How they ended up at the local agricultural schools presentations she didn't know, but the boy was absolutely fascinated with the eggs in the incubator and was watching an egg crack.

A student walked up. "It's interesting how kids end up fascinated with watching a chick hatch. This kid your little brother?"

Toshiro was to preoccupied with the chick hatching to even realize the comments the boy made. Karin blinked a couple of time. "No... he's my sort of boy friend, sort of not."

Again no reaction. "Come on. You're dating an elementary school student despite being in your last year of Middle School?"

Karin's mouth twitched. "Not dating yet. I'm in my first year and he's older then me."

"Him? Older then you? He's short!" The guy laughed.

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "What did you say?"

The other boy flinched as Toshiro turned to glare at him. "I..."

"You owe him an apology."

"I'm sorry."

Toshiro didn't hear as he watched the chick again.


	4. White Day

Karin blinked a few times at seeing the stuffed animal on her desk at home. She had come into the room with her school bag to find Toshiro lying on her bed with his arms behind his head. She brushed it off until she got to her desk. "Toshiro..."

"Hmm..."

"What's with this stuffed toy?"

"It's yours."

"No... I don't have any stuffed toys. Where did it come from?"

"Me."

"You bought it for me? Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't buy it. I made it."

Karin sighed. "All right. So you didn't buy it. Why make me something like this?"

"For White Day."

"I told you that I didn't need a gift." Karin frowned.

"I told you I wanted to give you something."

"Why this?"

"It's soft."

"Soft?"

"And cute."

Karin's frown deepened. "Soft and cute?"

"It isn't?" Toshiro's voice strained. "I thought so."

"I'm not saying it isn't. This really isn't me." The girl paused, picking up the stuffed animal in her hand.

"So... you hate it."

The stuffed animal reminded her of Toshiro's snowman ice sculpture, full of innocence. "No. I actually like it."

"I'm glad. I was really worried that you wouldn't."


	5. Birthday

Ichigo opened the front door to see a rather nervous captain of the tenth division with a bundle of flowers behind his back. The sounds of Yuzu and Karin's birthday party could be heard behind him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"By showing up?" The white haired youth gave Ichigo a look of rejection.

"I'm talking about the flowers." Ichigo pointed only to see Toshiro's eyes widened. "Karin's a tomboy you know."

"So?" The look on the white haired youth's face said he thought not giving her the flowers would amount to an insult.

"All right. Good luck." Ichigo tilted his head and watched as Toshiro's face paled and cheeks turned red upon seeing the "other" girls there. He carefully stepped forward, flinching when it was one of the "other" girls who noticed him.

"Yuzu... is he your boyfriend."

"No... he's Karin's."

"We're not dating." Both said at the same time.

Toshiro handed her the flowers and Karin tugged him to the side. "Flowers?"

"Ichigo was right?"

"No... there is one of each?"

"Each one represents on of the thirteen Gotei."

"Ah... that explains it."

"Are they sure they aren't dating?" One girl asked the other twin.


End file.
